Tu Veux Bâtir un Bonhomme de Neige?
by BinJLG
Summary: Raoul's bored and wants to play in the snow. Erik/Raoul. Fluff. Pre-established relationship.


"Erik," Raoul fussed, letting his head hang back over his chair. "I'm bored!"

"I hardly see how that is my problem, Vicomte," Erik responded, not lifting his eyes from the opera's accounting books. He had not ridden all the way to the de Chagny estate just to entertain the boy. He had made it very clear to Raoul that while he was here, they would be discussing business and finances about the opera. At least, during the day, anyway.

Raoul crossed his arms and looked across the desk at the masked man, scowling. "We've been at this for hours. Don't you think the rest can wait until after dinner?" Raoul watched with smug satisfaction as Erik's ears turned red.

"You know very well we will be doing no such thing after dinner," Erik said, clearing his throat and trying not to look agitated.

"Well then," Raoul sighed, placing his hands on the desk and standing. "We could at least take a small break."

"And what does the Vicomte propose we do?" Erik asked, still not glancing away from his notes.

Raoul walked over to the window and thought a moment. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow and it looked like it wasn't about to stop any time soon. Raoul smiled and turned towards Erik.

"Let's go build a snowman."

Erik stopped writing and looked up at Raoul, his eyebrow raised. "Remind me again how old you are, Raoul?"

Raoul rolled his eyes and approached Erik, taking his hand. "Come now, don't be like that! It will be fun!"

Erik brushed his thumb briefly over the back of the blonde's hand, admiring how his bright blue eyes sparkled in the firelight before letting Raoul's hand go and waving him off dismissively.

"You go tromps around in the snow if you want, but I have work to do.''

Raoul scowled and pouted before turning on his heel and skulking out of the room. Erik sighed and turned back to the papers before him, only half paying attention to them. He hated denying Raoul anything. He lived to see that stupid boy's face light up, to hear the melodic sound of his laugh. He wanted nothing more than to make Raoul happy and keep him that way forever. But it seemed like the young Vicomte wanted to spend every waking moment with him and it was driving Erik insane! It was stifling to constantly be around someone when he had been alone his whole life and Erik simply didn't understand how other people did it. Raoul simply needed to learn that he couldn't be the center of Erik's attention all ti-

Erik's thoughts were suddenly cut off by something cold and heavy hitting him in the back of his head. He wheeled around and saw Raoul, standing in the doorway wearing his coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, a broad smirk on his face and a snowball dripping and ready in his other hand.

Erik rose and began chastising Raoul, very annoyed. "Yes, _very_ mature, monsieur. This is exactly the kind of behavior I would expect out of a spoiled brat such as yo-"

Erik's smart comments were cut short as Raoul's other snowball hit him square in the center of his face. Erik snarled as he wiped the wetness from him in time to see Raoul turn and run. Maturity be damned! He was going to kill the boy!

Erik tore after Raoul through the chateau, not thinking as he followed the blonde out the front door and into the snow. He was grateful he had chosen to leave his boots on earlier that day, for he was sure that he wouldn't be able to feel his feet right now had he taken them off.

Raoul chanced a glance behind him and his hat went flying off, allowing Raoul to just barely dodge Erik's grasp. He dashed to the right and ran for a few more moments before Erik tackled him roughly to the ground. Raoul laughed as he and Erik rolled around in the cold, wet snow, wrestling playfully and Erik couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I told you it would be fun," Raoul panted. Erik managed to pin him and he beamed up at the Opera Ghost, his cheeks flushed and his hair fanned out around his head like a halo. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, but you didn't have to throw things at me."

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Raoul pouted teasingly as Erik sat up, leaving him to straddle the blonde's hips.

"What am I going to do with you?" Erik smirked, digging his fingers into Raoul's sides playfully, eliciting more giggles from the man beneath him.

Raoul shoved Erik's hands into his own and sat up, bringing their lips together. After a moment, Raoul broke away and nuzzled his forehead to Erik's, smiling coyly.

"I can think of a few things."

Erik let out a low, satisfied groan and brought a hand to the back of Raoul's head, lacing his fingers in the lush, blonde hair. Erik brought their lips together again, and the next thing Raoul knew, Erik was carrying him towards the house bridal style.

"Erik, put me down. I'm perfectly capable of walking," Raoul laughed, but made no attempt to struggle. Erik leaned down so Raoul could collect his hat, which he then placed on Erik's head.

"Not when I'm done with you, you won't be," Erik muttered under his breath, not looking at Raoul as they entered the house. He didn't hesitate as he kicked the door close behind him and made his way up the stairs to Raoul's bedroom, taking them two at a time.

Raoul smirked impishly and replied, "We'll see about that."


End file.
